The Fight
by JustHarrySirius
Summary: Harry has had enough of Ron after a nasty argument about families at the Burrow. He decides to leave. Can Hermione and Hedwig help turn the tide for the Golden Trio? Or will they be too late?
1. Part I: Family Issues

**The Fight**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

 _A/N_ : It always bothered me how Ron got away with _everything_. I am not discounting or belittling Harry's forgiveness ability. However, I felt the seeds needed expounding due to Ron's betrayal later. This is right before Sirius since it is the summer before third year. This is an AU plotline because Hedwig lives (thank you sandstorm25555 for reminding me to label it as such).

Reviews are welcome and if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know. I strive to improve my writing clarity. Thank you!

 **Part I** : _Family Issues_

"What do you know?!" Ron snapped. "You don't have a family!"

Hermione gasped, horrified and speechless as her heart spasmed in grief and shock. _What if this can never be repaired?_

"You're right." Harry said softly. "Thanks for the reminder." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Hermione immediately made to follow her best friend. Her mind racing on how she could bridge the-.

"Go ahead." Ron sneered. "You _always_ take _his_ side."

"Maybe because you're always so mean!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry tilted his head toward Hermione's voice. _Good_. Harry thought bitterly. _Thank Merlin the Weasleys are busy running errands and suchlike_. He thought he closed the door upon entering Ron's room.

Harry always made his bed "military neat," as Ron would say. He was used to living out of his trunk at both the Dursleys and Hogwarts and had not kicked the habit yet despite staying with the Weasleys again before entering his third year.

Before Harry left Hogwarts, he had asked Professor Flitwick about a useful Shrinking Charm that he could prearrange on Hedwig's cage.

All Harry had to do was tap the knob and it would shrink, as would his trunk's fifth stripe. He placed the shrunken cage inside the trunk before shrinking it and putting on a leather enforced chain necklace. The necklace had a specially made hooked ring, which attached to his shrunken trunk. Harry slipped the necklace under his overlarge shirt.

 _Best idea ever from_ Quidditch Weekly _catalog_. He thought ruefully.

Harry casually opened the window and stepped on the roof. Closing the window from outside nearly ripped his fingernails off, but he managed it despite how tricky it was.

 _Thanks Dudley_. Harry thought nearly laughing aloud as remembered all the windows to the school kitchens or the Dursley house he had had to escape through when Dudley's gang went 'Harry Hunting.'

Harry nimbly climbed down the roof and landed carefully. He walked toward the pumpkin patch. Guilt gnawing at him as he sat down and absently traced the leather cord around his neck.

 _The Weasleys have been good to me…_ Harry thought guiltily. _This isn't the same as leaving the Dursleys_.

 _But, I'm sure they think the same way._ Harry rationalized. Ignoring that voice which sounded suspiciously like Hermione, _Don't be a prat! You can't make a generalization based on Ron's stupid words!_

 _But families stick together_. Harry thought bitterly of the Dursleys. _And I am my own family._ Harry stood resolutely and walked into the forest without a backwards glance.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione's shouting drew attention as the Weasley family entered their kitchen via Floo.

"You're _always_ taking _his_ side, Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't so _mean_ , Ron," Hermione snapped, her voice two octaves higher. "I'd take _your_ side! I'm not the one being _jealous-_ "

"I'm not _jealous_ of that _prat_!" Ron retorted.

"Don't _you_ call _him_ a _prat_ , Ronald!" Hermione snarled.

"Whoa!" Fred said.

"Easy!" George added.

"Enough!" Arthur yelled.

"Silence!" Molly shouted.

The room quieted.

"What is the _matter_ with you two?" Molly Weasley demanded.

"And where's Harry?" George asked, looking around for the only raven-haired person in their group.

"Oh, probably sulking and brooding?" Ron suggested rudely.

"You're-!" Hermione began and silenced at Molly's warning glare.

"Explain yourselves." Molly said evenly.

"Ron was reminiscing about Ginny last year," Hermione answered quickly. "And _Harry_ was trying to comfort _his friend_ when Ron said to Harry," Hermione choked back tears and used her hands to make the quotations signs. "What do _you_ know? You don't _have_ a family!"

The Weasley family gave a collective gasp. Expressions ranging from disgust, pity, sorrow, disappointment, and anger on the redheads present.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Molly shrieked.

"Bloody hell," the Twins chorused.

Arthur shook his head ashamed, shocked and deeply disappointed in his youngest son. He could not look at his child and chose to remain silent.

"Then Harry replied," Hermione sniffed meekly as tears trekked down her face.

The room waited with bated breath.

"You're right. Thanks for the reminder." She said sadly.

The room was shell-shocked. Ginny stared at them having heard the explanation and commotion from the kitchen door.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He went upstairs." Hermione answered promptly seeing her way out of a family lecture. She skipped a step at a time and started when she saw the open door.

"Harry?" Hermione called tentatively. She entered.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione cried. "He's gone!"


	2. Part II: Sparkly Guidance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. However, I claim any other characters and situations not from the canon.

A/N Update 1.8.17: Special thanks to reviewer "Viper." In my defense, I chose the cobra as the original snake species for Harry due to the "King Cobra/King of Snakes" moniker. Also, the legend of the basilisk is actually related to the cobra _and_ the mongoose (part of the weasel family) as natural enemies (I thought this was pretty cool). Check out the National Geographic website for a fight between the two (it is epic!). I decided to take "Viper's" suggestion and use a Smooth Snake instead after researching it on The Wildlife Trusts and the New Forest National Parks websites (used in my descriptions). I did not want to choose a viper because many FanFiction authors already do so. Enjoy!

 **Part II** : _Sparkly Guidance_

Harry trampled through the forest hurt, angry and strangely guilty thoughts swirled in the teenager's head and heart. Harry sat down on a partially decayed log stubbornly wiping away tears.

 _"_ _Great,"_ Harry muttered disgustedly. _"Now I'm a baby, too."_ He signed ignorant of an old smooth snake slithering by. The smooth snake paused.

 _"_ _My ssspeaker?"_ She asked.

Harry looked up, confused. _"Who's there?"_

 _"_ _Down here."_ The old smooth snake said.

Harry looked down and saw an oddly sparkling silvery grey snake with a mottled black pattern running the entire length of the body. At first glance, Harry thought it was an adder but realized the snake had a more slender build. The top of the old snake's head was a darker shade than its body, with a black stripe running across each eye. The smooth snake rose to his eye level. _"Oh hello there-what's your name?"_ Harry asked politely. Harry was not shy around snakes after speaking with a boa constrictor at the zoo.

 _"_ _You once called me Sssparklesss and my mate, Sssneakersss."_ The smooth snake answered gently.

 _"_ _I-I did?"_ Harry asked surprised. Harry intuitively knew that Sparkles was not a venomous snake despite being ophiophagous.

 _"_ _You were only a hatchling, youngling."_ Sparkles answered soothingly.

Harry knelt to her level figuring it might be a strain on his elder. It did not occur to him that he was treating the snake as if he would his own species.

 _"_ _I apologize but I honessstly don't recall anything."_ Harry paused. _"How are you here?"_

 _"_ _You sssaved my life and my mate'sss. We have had many hatchlingsss and would like to know if we can help you now."_ The old smooth snake tilted her head. _"You are in turmoil. Why are you crying?"_

 _"_ _I'm jussst ssstupid."_ Harry declared. _"I have no family and my bessst friend-he-"_ Harry sniffed.

 _"_ _Hurt you."_ Sparkles hissed furiously, baring her fangs. _"Perhapsss it wasss a misssunderssstanding? Sssurely my youngling Ssspeaker has more than jussst one friend?"_

 _"_ _Yesss ssshe's probably mad at me for running away."_ Harry admitted sheepishly.

The smooth matriarch inclined her head. _"Running away isssn't alwaysss the answer, my Ssspeaker."_

Harry grimaced and nodded. _"Ssso you think I ssshould return and make amendsss?"_ Harry hedged.

The smooth matriarch nodded. _"Come back and sssee me anytime, youngling."_

Harry grinned at her. _"Thank you Madam Sssparkless."_ The smooth snake inclined her head and before she could slither away, Harry picked her up and she curled around Harry as he smiled. Her scales were a strange feeling for him, oddly warm from the sun but still rough. She gave Harry a 'hissy kiss' in his ear and he allowed her to the ground. He watched her leave and saw her slither toward a male ginger brown smooth snake.

 _Sneakers?_ He thought curiously and then shrugged. The teenager walked back toward the pumpkin patch and simply sat down collecting his thoughts.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she hugged him from behind nearly making the raven-haired boy fall. "There you are! We were fit to be tied! We were so worried about you! You just can't go wandering off like that! We thought you ran away! You can't think what Ron said was what _everyone_ was thinking, could you?!" Hermione yelped. Harry winced as Hermione said all this in his eardrum. Slowly, Harry turned to her, burying his face in her neck. Harry was desperately trying to hide his tears although she could feel them against her skin.

"I guess I just…needed to think." Harry said quietly. _Should I tell her about Sparkles?_ He wondered. It was not as if he did not trust Hermione…quite the opposite. However, as he was going to tell her where he had been he saw the Twins running toward him.

"You had us going spare-!"

"Don't do that to us again!"

"Ron's a git and we can assure you-"

"Mum and Dad will _make_ Ron understand-"

"That was bloody uncalled for-"

Harry hid his face and then sighed. He gathered his Gryffindor courage from a Slytherin matriarch. The thought made him smile slightly. Harry straightened and talked with the Twins and Hermione before heading toward the Burrow filled with trepidation.

 _A/N_ : Madam Sparkles will be making a comeback for sure!  
P.S. Here are my resources: New Forest National Park Smooth snake fact file and The Wildlife Trusts Smooth Snake coronella austriaca. After several uploads, I have to admit defeat on FanFiction for citing purposes. I cannot put the URLs here. These are the names if you want to Google them for further information.


	3. Part III: Lectures

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I do own the situations and characters not associated with the canon.

The Weasley parents do not appear to have middle names. I checked the Harry Potter Wikia page. If anyone knows their middle names please let me know. I picked Molly's maiden name and Arthur's father's name.

 **Part III** : _Lectures_

Meanwhile, Ron was subjected to wrath of Molly Prewitt Weasley. He did not know which parent was worse in this situation. His mother, known for her shrill voice and flame-haired temper, was just getting started in one of her explosive rants to date. His father, Arthur Septimus Weasley, known for his affability and diplomacy, his blue eyes daggered his youngest son from the corner, patiently waiting his turn.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRID THING TO HARRY?!" Molly shrieked. "WHAT _POSSESSED_ YOU TO THINK THAT WAS A THING TO SAY TO YOUR _BEST FRIEND_. WHOM I MIGHT ADD, HELPED TO _SAVE YOUR SISTER_?! IN FACT, I'D GO AS FAR AS TO SAY HE _DID_ SAVE YOUR SISTER SINGLEHANDEDLY!"

Ron wisely remained silent as blood rushed to his face and neck in embarrassment. He vaguely wondered if he was going to have a full-body blush by the end of this tirade.

"YOUR FATHER AND I TAUGHT YOU BETTER MANNERS THAN THAT, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! FOR SHAME! FOR SHAME, AND…" Molly's voice trailed off. Her cheeks red with exertion as she simply refrained from saying more, lest she regret anything she told her son. Ron was afraid all of the sudden for his mother's blood pressure.

Hermione had once told him that Muggles had to take serious medication for it. She had pointed out a Wizarding World equivalen. For once in his life, he was getting an inkling as to _why_ his eldest brothers were so responsible and the Twins made up for it with laughter and jokes lightening the mood…life must be _very_ stressful for House Weasley.

His father stood, drawing attention to his wife and son. He placed a supportive arm around his wife and said quietly. "Molly, dear, would you kindly check with the children and see if they need help finding Harry?" Arthur straightened. His blues eyes coolly assessing his son. "I would not be surprised if Harry ran away. Merlin knows I would have." He pursed his lips. "We will need to Floo-call Bill and Charlie on suggestions on finding the most famous child of our world and what damage control we would need to mitigate. Hopefully, Harry is here…then I would also like to speak with Harry separately."

Molly gulped and murmured. "Yes Arthur." She quickly gathered her robes and walked out of the kitchen seeing the dismissal for what it was. Molly had only seen her husband _that_ livid three times in the marriage and she did _not_ want to be on the receiving end anytime soon.

Arthur Weasley sat down in his usual well-worn brown armchair near the fireplace. Ron did not dare sit down despite standing the better part of a few hours on the hard kitchen floor. He gulped watching the Weasley patriarch whose eyes were his own stare at him.

"Care to explain your actions and your words?" Arthur asked softly. "I heard from Hermione. But I want to know from _you_."

"Dad, it's just that-." Ron began and then silenced gathering his thoughts. Inwardly sighing he told his tale in stilted tones.

***Flashback***

"You know, I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if we hadn't gotten…Ginny in time you know?" Ron asked Harry thoughtfully in his room while they were waiting for the girls to go play Exploding Snap.

Harry looked up sharply. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's just…it was really hard for Mum and Dad you know? I mean…you don't know but-bugger…" Ron began feeling slightly ashamed at Harry's guarded expression. Then a part of him continued mercilessly. "It's just that my brothers and I were supposed to protect her. Ginny is the all-important daughter. The Weasleys never had daughters until she came around. We thought we shouldn't hover. I mean, she needs to toughen up and all. Why didn't she come to us? We thought we were handling everything alright."

Harry was quiet for a long time before answering. "You can't know everything, Ron. Ginny had to come to you on her own. However," Harry surveyed Ron with calculating emerald eyes making Ron bristle. " _you_ didn't exactly make yourself available to her in Gryffindor Tower or invite her along during mealtimes. I imagine she would have been lonely. Siblings should be able to read each other well since they grew up together."

"So now you're lecturing _me_ on _how_ to be a _proper brother_?" Ron demanded fiercely.

"Families are _supposed_ to be there for one another." Harry continued, refusing to rise to Ron's temper. "They are _supposed_ to be able to tell if something's wrong. Look at Fred and George. How many times did they try to ingratiate you during First Year? It wasn't just ribbing. They were letting you meet their friends and _invited_ you along for Quidditch practices. Percy," Harry shrugged. "did something similar. He made a point to remind you of the rules _and_ he told off some fifth year Slytherin not to mess with you because you were _his_ kid brother." Harry took a deep breath. "You ignored Ginny thinking that just because she was a girl that she was supposed to be magically gifted in making friends. I noticed Fred, George and Percy did the same with her. She relaxed a bit. Then she went quiet. _Obviously_ none of us knew she was being _possessed_." Harry said quickly. "Maybe if you spoke with her privately as _brother to sister_ she wouldn't feel so awkward and embarrassed. She probably _wants_ you to get to know her. She just doesn't know where she _stands_ with you. I mean, if _I_ were _her_ …I'd think you'd wanted nothing to do with me. Or that you thought I was weak, foolish, idiotic and unworthy of being a Weasley-because of how much endangerment I caused the family." Harry looked like was going to say something more when Ron exploded.

"How the _bloody hell_ do you know _anything_ about _families_?!" Ron angrily asked. "You've given me _nothing_ but _platitudes_ and _observations!_ "

Harry glared at Ron, his emerald eyes fairly shooting sparks. "I know enough _about families_ because I know how _God-awful_ the Dursleys are to me and I wouldn't wish that _existence_ on Malfoy! I would _kill_ to have a _fraction_ of what you have!" Harry countered. "Maybe I wouldn't be _alone_ if I had a sweet sister to talk to! Or big brothers to watch my back! Or a Mum who gave a _damn_ if I was hungry and thought of me enough to make me a sweater that keeps me _warm_ because _she_ made it. Or a Dad who _likes_ hearing me _talk_!"

"Oh so now I have to feel sorry for Harry-I'm-an-orphan-why-doesn't-somebody-love-me?!" Ron snarled. "Surely, the _money_ you've gotten is enough to cover heartache?! You never have to share-."

Harry shook with rage. "I never asked for _any_ of it!"

"Well you can't tell _me_ what to do!" Ron snarled stubbornly. "What do you know?!" Ron snapped. "You don't have a family!"

Hermione had appeared listening to the awful argument because Hedwig had frantically hooted to her. Hedwig glared balefully at the redhead attacking her master.

"You're right." Harry said softly. "Thanks for the reminder." He turned on his heel and walked away.

***Flashback end***

Ron finished the retelling meekly. Knowing he would be in bigger trouble if he deleted or embellished anything. Arthur Weasley was not normally a violent person. He wanted to strangle his son for his selfish, shortsighted and cruel assertion to Harry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Arthur began. Ron winced at his full name seldom used by his father. "You have _no_ idea the damage you've inflicted. _We_ Weasleys may be _poor_." He said coldly. "But we are an honorable, loving family. _That is worth more than all the gold in Gringotts_. Believe you me, Ronald." Arthur said furiously. "You are _damned_ lucky to have Harry Potter in your life and you'd best do everything in your power to make it up to him or so help me!" Arthur was starting to pant as his voice carried. "Do you know what an _orphan_ actually _is_?" He demanded from his son.

"It's a kid without a family." Ron answered carefully. Rightfully scared of his father as he had never seen him _this_ angry in his lifetime.

"It is an unloved, unwanted _child_." Arthur corrected. "There are damages to a person, Ronald." His voice softening in disappointment. "Unseen damages and mostly permanent ones on the _child_ growing into a _dysfunctional_ _adult_. They are often uncared for; and they suffer greatly because _no one_ has their back. They _know_ they are both _alone_ and _lonely_." Arthur took a deep breath. "The reason your mother and I had so many children is because of the war." _Well most were planned…_ "We knew if anything happened to us like your Uncles Fabien and Gideon that you would _never_ be alone. You would _fight_ for each other. You would _love_ one another. You would _protect_ one another. You would _survive_. You would burgeon each other's _successes_ in life. You would _prevail for the future_. Orphans have no past. They have only the present. They often don't think of a future because it is a bleak wasteland where they have to survive alone, unloved, unwanted, and uncared for. They are susceptible to _predators_." Arthur Weasley took a deep breath. He was _not_ going to think or go into detail on what _predators_ actually were to his 12-year-old son. "Go to your room and stay there until I call for you." Arthur dismissed tiredly. He rubbed a hand over his face collecting his thoughts on what he would say to the orphan/hero child when he saw him.

Ron all but ran to his room. Blushing furiously he shut his door and started at Harry's empty, neat bed and missing things. He looked out his window and could see Harry at the pumpkin patch held by Hermione and the Twins. The adrenaline rush calming in his veins as he realized he would not have to disobey his father on the very real situation that Harry had the intent to runaway. Harry had not runaway from the _Dursleys_ yet. What did that make _him_? He looked down at the floor and then plopped to his bed. Ron scowled at the neon orange ceiling with tears streaming down his face.


	4. Part IV: Forgiveness and Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I do own the situations and characters not associated with the canon.

 **Part IV** : _Forgiveness and Mercy_

Mr. Weasley settled his nerves and walked to the kitchen door. He peaked outside relieved to see his wife walking toward the children and handling things from there with Harry. He decided to brew a fresh pot of tea and thought about what _he_ was going to say to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley walked briskly toward the pumpkin patch as her sons and Hermione were teasing Harry. Everyone silenced as she arrived and Harry disengaged from Hermione's embrace. Harry stiffened and waited warily.

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile. "May I speak to Harry for a moment, please?" The children exchanged glances and trekked to the kitchen entrance. Hermione looked mulish to leave her best friend. Her anxious dark eyes settled on Harry one last time and she reluctantly followed the Twins.

"Harry, will you join me over there?" Mrs. Weasley nodded to a stone bench near the pumpkin patch and Harry obediently sat down. Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly at him.

"I'm not sure what happened between you and Ronald, Harry." She began. "But, I would like to know _your_ side of the story."

Harry tried not to look surprised and failed. _Why would she want to know my side? Don't mothers always take their sons' sides?_ He thought nervously.

"Ron was wondering what would your lives be like if we…if we hadn't found Ginny in time." Harry answered warily. "And, I asked him why thought such a thing." Mrs. Weasley frowned and nodded for him to continue. "We got into an-an argument because he thought I was critiquing him because I thought he was a bad brother or something." _Partially true. But not really the point._ "And then things escalated from there so I-I figured I just needed some air?" Harry was indecisive and had _no_ idea what Mrs. Weasley wanted to hear. He was also worried he would be kicked out of the Burrow or never allowed back or something along those lines and he had to ask Mrs. Weasley to repeat her question.

"Why did Ron think you were critiquing him on being a bad brother?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He complained that Ginny should just _magically_ know when to ask for advice and stuff." Harry hedged although his irritation was apparent. "I didn't like that. Ron _conveniently_ forgot that his brothers were ribbing him, yes, but they were showing that they cared about Ron. They invited him to do things like coming to our Quidditch practice or telling off a fifth-year Slytherin. Ron just _blatantly ignored_ Ginny and shouldn't've been surprised that Ginny wasn't talking to him. I know she got _possessed_ and all. But, if I hadn't met Ron on the train I'd be pretty scared to talk to anyone." Harry took a deep breath. "I also told him that maybe he could try talking to her one-on-one so that way she wouldn't feel so isolated. I noticed people were avoiding Ginny like everything was _her fault_." Harry ground his teeth. "It wasn't her fault though! And I shouldn't've been labeled a hero for something that _almost_ got her killed!"

"Then what happened?" Mrs. Weasley prompted, wanting to get the whole story, as she knew Mr. Weasley was getting the whole story from Ron's perspective.

Harry's shoulders sagged and he did not look her in the eye. "It escalated from there." Harry answered quietly. "Ron said I didn't know what families actually are and all I offered were platitudes and observations." Harry's eyes were bright while his voice belied his hurt feelings. "And…he's right about that…but I always thought siblings watched out for each other and knew how to read each other because they grew up together." Harry sighed. "And…" he trained off.

"And?" Mrs. Weasley prompted, her face flushing in disgust from Harry's point-of-view.

"And I got mad when he reminded me that I was an orphan." Harry said in a rush. "I'm used to it in the Muggle world-but when I'm here, it's not usually mentioned so I kinda forget about it." _Because I have Ron and Hermione_. "So I left." Harry finished lamely not looking at Mrs. Weasley. His face as red as her hair.

After a moment, Mrs. Weasley gathered _her_ courage. "Harry dear," she said gently as she placed a hand on the side of Harry's face, forcing him to look at her. Harry gulped.

"Ron was _very_ wrong to say those things to you," Harry was surprised to see her dark hazel eyes brim with tears. "and _yes_ , you may not understand what families are like." Her voice choked slightly. "But, that's _no excuse_ for him to point it out. That was very _sweet_ of you coming to Ginny's defense like that." She smiled at Harry as Harry continued to stare at her bewilderedly. Shocked at her praise even though Harry had critiqued her _son_. It was entirely new territory for Harry. He knew if he remotely said anything like this to _Dudley_ , his _aunt_ would lock him in the cupboard and box his ears.

"But Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley chastised softly making Harry stiffen and vulnerably aware he was held captive by her hand on his chin. "I was very _upset_ when we couldn't find you and your things were _all gone_." Harry tried to duck his head but her hand prevented him. "Will you tell me why you…ran away?"

Harry most certainly did _not_ want to tell her why that was. He felt _really_ stupid after speaking with Sparkles about running away. He took a deep breath, and called on his Gryffindor courage. He did not look her in the eye but at a space to her right.

"I ran away because I figured if Ron didn't want me around then no one else would." Harry answered finally. "And, what would be the point in staying if I knew you and Mr. Weasley were going to kick me out? At least this way, I got to be in control of the situation." Harry answered honestly surprised at the _true_ reason for wanting to leave.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said chagrined. "Please look at me." Harry wrenched his eyes from the interesting spot behind Mrs. Weasley and grimaced facing her.

"Harry James Potter," she said her voice thick with emotion. Harry gulped slightly. No one _ever_ used his full name unless it was for school purposes. "Arthur and I _like_ having you here." Her eyes flashed a warning for Harry not to interrupt her. "You can't just runaway from your problems. You should have come directly to Arthur or I. Ron was _wrong_ to say those things to you." Mrs. Weasley repeated. "We _like_ having you around." She gave a wan smile. "It's not _just_ because you _saved_ Ginny and that you're _good_ for Ron." Harry's eyebrows rose at that. "But we like you because _you're just Harry_ to us. _Everyone_ in this family always looks forward to you coming over and spending time with us." She took a calming breath. "Do I make myself clear, Harry James?"

Harry nodded. His emerald eyes bright with unshed tears and he sniffed. _Why am I so_ bloody _emotional?_ Harry gulped down his tears. "Yes ma'am." Harry whispered. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry. Her own eyes shed tears while Harry's shoulders shook and he _did_ cry on her neck as Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back in comforting circles. Harry stepped back and wiped his tears away. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry gently and conjured a potion. A Cheering Charm* was mixed in it along with a tear reducer. Harry took it gratefully as Mrs. Weasley drank another vial for herself.

"Why don't we go inside, hmm? I believe we could all do with a spot of tea and scones?" She asked kindly. Harry smiled and nodded. They stood and walked toward the kitchen and Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley entered and exchanged a nod with her husband. She squeezed Harry's shoulder and indicated he sit down across from Mr. Weasley. She was pleased to see her husband had made tea for both Harry and himself. Mrs. Weasley left the room knowing that Harry needed to speak to an adult male.

"Well Harry," Mr. Weasley began as soon as Mrs. Weasley left and served Harry a cup of tea. "I gather you've had an eventful day. I've spoken to Ronald." He stated while Harry stared at his tea. "I know Molly's already spoken to you. But _I_ wanted to speak to you as well." Harry eyed Mr. Weasley cautiously curious.

"You _are_ a part of this family, Harry." Mr. Weasley said firmly. "We hope you feel the same way." Mr. Weasley paused as Harry stared at him and quickly took a sip of his tea. "You've been a _good friend_ to all of my children, especially Ron and Ginny." He smiled sadly. "Thank you for keeping Ron in line most days," he shared a chuckle with Harry. " _and_ for being an honorary Weasley brother to Ginny." Harry nearly choked. "We hope that Ron never pulls a stunt like this again-and _if_ he does." Mr. Weasley eyed Harry sternly as Harry stilled. "I want _you_ and _you_ alone, Harry, to tell Molly or I. Because _Ron was unacceptable_ and we did not rear him to be that way-am I understood, young man?"

"Yes sir." Harry said. Harry was stunned at yet another new experience. He was accustomed to being referred to as 'boy.' Now he was a _young man_? The thought made him straighten slightly.

Mr. Weasley gave a brisk nod and silently used a Periculum Charm* shooting red sparks onto her wand to signal his wife that it was OK to return and prepare dinner.

Mrs. Weasley entered and told Harry to drink his tea while Mr. Weasley refilled his. She added scones after levitating them from a jar while Mr. Weasley asked Harry some Muggle questions, which Harry answered to the best of his ability trying to compare them to a wizarding equivalent.

Harry nicked some treacle tart from the table. Ron was punished from eating dinner but Harry wanted to at least give some to Ron as an olive branch. The Weasleys and Hermione saw this but ignored it, secretly pleased at what Harry was doing. Mrs. Weasley made Ron a plate, placed it at his usual space after Harry left, and dismissed the children while she cleaned the kitchen.

Harry squared his shoulders and knocked on Ron's door. He heard a scuffling noise and Ron opened it. His blue eyes widened seeing Harry. "May I come in?" Harry asked quietly, offering Ron the treacle tart.

Ron slowly opened the door and stepped aside eying the treacle tart like a starving man. He took a deep breath as he shut the door and placed it on his overcrowded nightstand while Harry sat on the guest bed.

The boys stared at one another. After a beat, they both started to talk. Then stopped as Ron cleared his throat indicating _he_ wanted to be the one to lead the conversation.

"I just wanted to say…well, Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Ron said bluntly. "I'm sorry for being a prat and yelling at you and telling you off about families. I-I went too far and I just wanted to-to say-no to _ask_ you if we could be friends again?" Ron asked hopefully and then rushed. "I-I think I will talk to Ginny again after thinking about it...she is isolated." Ron said guiltily and raised a hand to his face.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry blurted. Ron's hand was _badly_ scraped. He had twin slashes across his hand and several nicks on it. Ron looked at Harry sheepishly. "Hedwig…is one _very_ protective bird." Ron blushed. "I'm _definitely_ going to have to apologize to her, mate."

"Blimey," Harry muttered then shook himself, realizing Ron was anxiously awaiting Harry's answer to his proposal. "I-I still want to be friends and…apology accepted…because you're still," Harry smiled sheepishly. "my best mate, too." Harry frowned. "I'll speak with Hedwig though, Ron. She had no right to attack you-when did she do that?"

Ron chuckled nervously. "When I got sent up here and Hermione left…she was giving me words," Harry looked at him confused. "Oh not _human_ words, mate. More like hooting, squawking and just general disapproval. Frankly, if I could understand her I'm sure she'd have been caustic! Anyway, I guess I didn't react fast enough to say I'm sorry because she dove and scratched and bit me. Then she just stayed away. I thought she went in search of you, actually." It _had_ given Ron hope though. He knew Hedwig would have left _immediately_ if she thought Harry had _actually_ left. It had made him feel like a heel with Hedwig getting snappy at him. He knew how much the ruddy- _the normally ladylike_ owl adored Harry and it _really_ hit home for Ron in a visceral way a part from his parents' raking-him-over-hot-coals speeches or his siblings' and Hermione's cold shoulder for how he treated Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I'll still speak with her. Although, I'd better wait until she's hunted and had some sleep." Harry glanced out Ron's window, noting the twilight. Hedwig pulled an all-nighter, which meant she would be _very_ cranky even if she liked Harry. The boys grinned at each other while Ron dove into his treacle tart and Harry showed Ron his _Quidditch Weekly_ purchase around his neck getting a "Wicked! I'm so going to get one!" by Ron.

 _A/N_ : The Periculum and Cheering Charms are from The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy. I made up using it wandlessly from Arthur to Molly's wand because I felt like the Weasley parents _had_ to come up with "parental signals" to convey emergencies silently with their seven children present. I also made up a potion mixing with the Cheering Charm because I always wished we could have something to _erase_ tears from one's face after an 'ugly cry,' and thought, in the world of FanFiction, I could for Harry's sake. I also claim shrinking his trunk in that necklace I made up. Seriously, why _Quidditch Weekly_ would have made _bags of galleons_ if they thought of something like that. And, it makes sense since Harry _is_ a star Seeker! (stay tuned with some of these inventions bleeding into my other FanFictions! And thanks for reading and reviews!)


	5. Part V: Reap What You Sow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I do own the situations and characters not associated with the canon.

 _A/N_ : Final chapter! Warning* major philosophical musing by the titular character not reflective in the Harry Potter canon and time-skipped to when Ron leaves in _Dealthly Hallows_. Sirius unmentioned because my focus is when Ron left Harry and Hermione. I also take creative license with some of the memories and flashbacks from previous novels.

I will admit I was going to bring more one-shots and more Ron bashing (I may still do in the future to be honest) but for now this is a closed FanFiction. Enjoy.

 **Part V** : _Reap What You Sow_

Harry watched dispassionately as Ron stormed out of their shared tent from the Horcrux Hunt. Hermione was sobbing to his right. She rose quickly and ran to her room. Hermione placed a Silencio Charm* on her tent flap door, so she could cry to her heart's content at Ron's dismissal without being heard by Harry. It tore him to see her brokenhearted.

Harry sat back watching the space where Ron had gone. Hedwig ruffled her feathers; and Harry suspected she would have turned up her nose if she could. She landed on his shoulder. Harry absently stroked her soft, warm feathers and leaned into her comfort. "I want you to check on Hermione after bit, OK girl?" Harry asked softly. Hedwig crooned and nibbled Harry's fingertips and silently comforted her master with her presence. She would not leave Harry until she was satisfied he would be alright and Hermione had settled enough. As far as Hedwig was concerned, Ron was every bit a hot-headed traitor as he was in their second year that summer at the Burrow. Thankfully, her master could not hear her thoughts. She glared balefully at where Ron had disappeared.

 _I guess I should have planned for this_. Harry mused. _After all, when has Ron not done something below-the-belt? Stubborn, stupid git. How could he throw away years of friendship? Maybe it was the locket?_

Harry shook his head slightly. _No, the locket merely magnifies our negative emotions_. _I thought we crossed the Jealousy Card and left it in the past_. Harry had an inappropriate urge to laugh.

His emotions were all over the place. A painful wedge deep in his heart started as a dull ache within him as he remembered the conversation from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling him he was always wanted. The same insecurity then struck Harry hard and fast now. _What if this is all contingent on my friendship with Ron? Bugger that!_ He would _dearly_ miss the warm hugs and Christmas jumpers from Mrs. Weasley, the paternal affection and curious Muggle questions from Mr. Weasley, the Twins and their antics. Blimey, he would even miss 'Perfect Prefect Percy.' A sweet sister like Ginny whom he could talk Quidditch to came to mind along with the shared experience of Moldyshorts in their heads was a welcome respite. Harry figured Hermione probably liked having the younger girl around because it meant she would not be lonely having another girl in the group. Not to mention Ron's cooler older brothers like Bill and Charlie were just hands-down the best big brothers Harry could imagine.

Harry rubbed his heart with one hand. He felt a _schism_ burn and tear him inside. _What is this?_ He wondered wearily as his shoulders sagged.

Harry paused to examine his heart and leaned to the side of a post in their encampment. He felt betrayed, yes that much was evident. _What else?_ Anger. Angry at Ron for leaving them behind and blaming Harry for 'not having a plan' even when Harry warned him from the beginning that he could do it alone. _Not really_. Harry mused. _I rather like the company but I did warn him to run with his family. As much as I hate to admit it I was selfishly glad he ran with me on the Horcrux Hunt even though I think he should have stayed with his family. I wouldn't want any of the Weasleys to be wiped out…but if they needed Ron's wand then he should have gone with them._

Harry became mulish. _As for that matter, we wouldn't've survived without Hermione. All of this she had to think about by herself. And what the bloody hell did I do? I was too busy feeling worried and angry. Well no more. I_ will _protect Hermione. I_ will _find these cursed Horcruxes_. _I_ will _make sure she is with her parents_.

Harry had a very deep-rooted secret fear. _What if Hermione left, too? I think I deserved it if she did. Although, I hope to God and Merlin she doesn't._ Harry admitted quietly. He took a deep breath. _We will move tomorrow_. He thought fiercely. _Ron doesn't want to be here then he can stay with his family like he always wanted._

***Flashback***

"Harry," Hermione said gently to the raven-haired boy sitting by himself in the kitchens with Dobby comforting Harry after a nasty argument with a certain red-haired boy after the Triwizard Tournament Champions were announced. Dobby glanced at her and then placed his hands on his two favorite magical people and Apparated them to the Room of Requirement which immediately became a cozy room with a large sofa in front of the fireplace with tea for two on the coffee table. Hermione smiled at Dobby's thoughtfulness and silently signaled she would take it from there. Dobby bowed to Harry and Hermione and Disapparated.

"Harry, Ron's just in a place right now-and I'm not excusing his behavior." Hermione said quickly seeing Harry's emerald eyes flash angrily. "I mean, let's face it, you and Ron have nasty tempers and you're _both_ jealous of each other." Hermione stared Harry down.

"We are best friends Harry, which means we can tell each other the truth." She pointed out ruthlessly. "He's jealous of you for all the same reasons he was in second year. Now he feels like he's left out and you have the limelight again." Hermione glared at Harry to let her finish. "I know you. I know you didn't ask for any of this. But this _is your reality_. We're just going to have to do this together. Because we're better _together_ than a part. I'll start researching spells and the like to help you prepare for this horrid Tournament, alright?" Harry nodded.

"I know you feel afraid, alone and frankly betrayed and furious right now." Hermione took a deep breath. "To be honest I'm all of those emotions for you as well." She paused. "You're jealous because Ron has a family and he is never alone. We don't need to beat this in again. But Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked tersely.

"We'll _always_ be the best of friends. Always and forever. Ron said that, too. Just keep that in here." Hermione placed her hand on his heart. Harry placed his hand on hers. "I will." Harry looked at her fiercely. "Please don't leave me either Hermione…I really do need you-and not just for your brains on Binns' tests." He said trying to lighten the mood. His heart raced. _Hermione was touching him aside from hugs and cameradie?_

She smiled sadly. "I will. I know Ron will come around."

The teenagers smiled at each other and she held Harry for an immeasurable moment before they drank tea and spoke of good memories between the Golden Trio.

***Flashback End***

"Always and forever…" Harry muttered. "Well, that's entirely contingent on you, Ron, now isn't it?" Harry grimaced. He did not like talking to himself but he needed to get it off his chest.

"Even _if_ you come back…you betrayed us. _You made Hermione cry_." In Harry's book that was a capital offense. "I don't think things'll ever be the same between us. I'll always cherish your family. You're the one that left, Ron. Always and forever were words to you; but everything to me. You were my _first_ friend." Harry snorted derisively because of how well and truly pathetic that was (even if it _was_ entirely Dudley's fault). "I can't believe I forgave you after the Triwizard Tournament. What kind of a friend wouldn't believe me even though I was virtually with him every stinking moment of the day? I forgave you because you remembered your promise to me." Harry did not realize tears trekked silently down his face. "I will always hold your family in the greatest esteem. Hermione, Sirius, Uncle Remus and Hedwig _are_ my family." Harry gritted his teeth. "You're just a lying traitor second to Peter Pettigrew. _I loved you_. You were supposed to be my brother and best friend _always and forever_."

 _Goodbye Ron_. Harry thought bitterly. This time Harry looked away from where Ron had gone and buried his face in his arms allowing himself cry. Later, he busied himself around their encampment gathering his composure before checking on Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hedwig agreed with Harry's monologue. Her wingtips carried Harry's tears as she took flight. She was satisfied with her master relinquishing Ron and Ron's influence. She flew toward the sweet girl she knew loved her master and hoped the two would hurry up and realize they did not _need_ Ron. They would be happy and hopeful together.

 _Hope is the only thing that can battle despair. That, and distance to place hurts in perspective with focus on the future destroying horcruxes._ Hedwig nestled next to Hermione and crooned her thoughts to her favorite witch.

 _End._

 _A/N_ : The Silencio Charm is often used to silence rooms and the like by FanFiction authors but according to The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy, it is actually used to _silence a person_. I shamelessly use the FanFiction author's creative license; but felt I should state what is written for anyone interested. As I said before, this will be where I place _all_ my Ron bashing scenarios in the future. I wanted to work on two other FanFictions I have planned though.

So concludes my second FanFiction, "The Fight." Thank you so much for your patience and reviews. Please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors I missed because I strive for writing clarity. -JHS.


End file.
